we got married 10 la despedida
by Prissasagaritakehito
Summary: programa de televisión de parejas.


Capítulo 10

La despedida.

Una vez en el patio se encontraba la pareja Priss Y Jong Hyun, mientras Yonghwa decía su frase celebré.

Ya puedes besar a la novia – fue lo que dijo él en lo que él levantaba el velo como si fuese un diseño de cuento de hadas, sin embargo se pudo notar el nerviosismo de ambos porque en lo que había transcurrido el programa no habían tenido un beso si quiera lo que hizo él fue besarle la frente, sabían que era un programa de TV y tenían lineamientos dentro del programa. Todos los invitados estaban brindando por el matrimonio.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Ajhuma y Eric se encontraban desayunando un tradicional desayuno coreano, la pareja ya había progresado demasiado y más con el matrimonio tradicional.

-Oye ya supiste la noticia- le comentó Eric en lo que Ajhuma lo volteaba a ver.

-Si hablas de que nos quedan dos misiones más después del matrimonio pues si ya lo se- fue lo que dijo no muy contenta.

-Bueno aparte de eso- le dijo Eric de modo juguetón en lo que tomaba la taza de su café expreso- se te va a presentar en el más reciente concierto como la Sra. Moon.

¿¡Qué?!- comento ella, mientras tanto Eric le enseñaba el sobre rojo que ya traía la instrucción que sería presentada dentro del concierto de Shinhwa en un musical, pero ella estaría fungiendo como una de las bailarinas. Cuando ella leyó lo que había en el sobre -¡Pero si yo no sé bailar!- fue lo que dijo ella realmente sonrojada. Lo cual llamo la atención de Eric.

No me digas que ya ahorita no vas a poder cumplir con la misión.

Mientras tanto dentro del programa se encontraban los locutores como siempre opinando de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Como ven a las parejas en esta evolución después de las bodas- comento Naomi en lo que volteaba a ver a T.O.P.

Bueno yo creo que estas bodas han sido muy diferentes en todos los sentidos sobre todo porque nos han mostrado que tan diferentes pueden ser las planeaciones para las mismas, desde la tradicional japonesa, pasando por la tradicional Coreana, la tradicional de Jong Hyun, y bueno que decir de la de G.O. mostrarnos esos trajes de charro, ¿Así se llaman no?.

Jalfed comentaría. Así es T.O.P, así se llaman además que bueno hoy tocará lamentablemente la despedida de la pareja YumeLee que pues sabemos que también dieron lo suyo pero desgraciadamente no van a poder seguir debido a que él tiene drama en puerta y yumegari tiene que regresar al templo ha sido buena esta pareja y gustó pero así es esto.

Naomi en eso comentaría – Si es una pena que se tengan que retirar del programa faltando ya solo una misión más pero bueno así es esto.

Estaban en un restaurante Lee Jun Ki y Yume que sería el día de su despedida.

-Este es nuestro último día en el cual estaremos juntos- fue lo que dijo Lee Jun Ki, en lo que Yume estaba sentada enfrente de él. El procedió a quitarse el anillo, en lo que ella también, la cual estaba más seria de lo normal.

\- Si ya sé fue una linda experiencia – comentó ella en lo que le tomaba de la mano. Eran un momento un poco tenso para la producción, pero Lee Jun Ki supo manejar muy bien la situación.

-No hay por qué sentirnos mal- mientras sonreía en eso pudo ver que había ya gente fuera del restaurante para llevarse a Yumegari que era gente de su mismo clan porque ya la esperaban, Entre ellos el monje mayor el cual lucía sin cabello y un bastón de madera. Entonces volteo a ver a la ventana ella y pudo darse cuenta. Como un caballero Jun Ki se levantaba para entonces tomarla finalmente a Yumegari de la mano y salían del restaurante a eso El Monje hablaría con ella.

-Es tiempo de regresar ya sabes que tu tiempo se ha terminado- En lo que ella veía a Jun Ki y al monje.

-Anda Ve – con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella con una mirada calmada y un abrazo se despidió lo que sería el final de su matrimonio. Entonces abordaron un Taxi la cual la llevaría de vuelta a Japón.

Mientras tanto en lo que pudieron tomar a Jun Ki que si tenía sus ojos humedecidos por que la veía partir.

¿Cómo tomas esta experiencia?

Yumegari : Bueno creo que ha sido un matrimonio que no me esperaba, ya que él fue todo lo gentil y divertido para poder aligerar las cosas creo que ha sido una muy buena experiencia.

¿Tu fuiste seguro pero a la vez sentimental, como lo has manejado hasta ahora?

Jun Ki: Bueno a decir verdad, si creo que la diferencia de edad pudo marcar la forma en cómo podría tratarla sin que ella se sintiera rara por un tipo como yo, así que fue una muy buena experiencia para mí, sin dejar de lado que hicimos muchos recuerdos bonitos.

Mientras tanto G.O y Lupe después del matrimonio parecía que se habían integrado aún mejor después a pesar de sus diferencias culturales. El se encontraba en la cocina preparando lo que sería un tradicional desayuno coreano, en lo que ella se encontraba en la parte de arriba de la casa alistándose para bajar. G.O se encontraba concentrado sin que se hubiera dado cuenta que ella cuidadosamente había bajado las escaleras mientras observaba con los brazos cruzados lo que él hacia tranquilamente. En esos momentos cuando él volteo se sorprendió al verla parada.

-¿Qué no habrá un día que no pueda sorprenderte?- comentó G.O en lo que ponía lo que había cocinado en los platos.

Ella entonces dijo – Si quieres me vuelvo a subir y me das la sorpresa.

Olvídalo- fue lo que dijo él en lo que comenzaba a servir las cosas.

Un buen desayuno, huele muy bien- fue lo que comento Lupe en lo que en eso le sonaba el teléfono.

¿Julio?- fue lo que dijo ella en lo que G.O paraba oreja y dejaba lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Qué paso morra?- fue lo que comentaron del otro lado de la línea -Bien aquí en mi matrimonio.

Mientras tanto el programa pasaba los subtítulos al coreano, en lo que G.O se acercaba más a ella con ojos sorprendidos.

-No manches- se escuchaba que se reía del otro lado de la línea.- Pues te andas casando y ni avisas, quien fue el afortunado.

Lupe en eso contesto G.O- En lo que le hacía señas para saber qué era lo que decía.

A ese morro es bien chido, dile que haber cuando se da una vuelta para la tierra que lo vio por dos veces.

¿Qué dice que dice?- decía G.O en coreano

Dice Julio que haber cuando te animas a ir de nuevo.

Bueno dile que cuando pueda iré- sin embargo a G.O se le volvía a notar esa emoción de escuchar a un viejo amigo.

Mientras tanto los locutores en esos momentos volvían a comentar lo que estaba pasando.

Vieron, que su relación sigue siendo más unida sobre todo a pesar de la diferencia de cultura- fue lo que comento Jalfred.

Naomi en esos momentos también hacia sus observaciones – Bueno lo que pasa es que han podido pasar un poco el bache debido a que para G.O ya no fue tan desconocido además creo que hizo buenos amigos.

T.O.P- Eso es bueno que también se puedan tener amigos internacionales, digo nosotros también tenemos amigos así.

Naomi- Eso es bueno además creo que se han entendido mejor y G.O parece que ha mostrado que si se puede tener una relación más allá de Asia.

P: ¿Hasta ahora cómo ha evolucionado tu boda?

Lupe: Bueno creo que todo ha sido divertido hasta este momento creo que al principio fue difícil poder acoplarnos pero creo que hasta ahora todo va bien además que parece que no tendremos más dificultades ya que nos hemos entendido muy bien en lo que son nuestras diferencias culturales.

P: ¿Cómo te has sentido después de la boda?

G.O: Ha decir verdad esto si me ha puesto en muchas emociones, con la diferencia cultural es la pasión que pude haber sentido del público en las dos ocasiones que fui, puedo ver que no solo en un público sino en una sola persona se puede sentir el amor la pasión y el entendimiento, cosa que con una mujer coreana sería muy distinta la emoción, no me refiero a que no me gusten las mujeres coreanas, sino que es una experiencia totalmente diferente.

P:¿Qué sentiste al escuchar la voz de un amigo?

G.O : Es realmente sorprendente que a pesar de que no hablemos el mismo idioma, nos pudimos entender en lo que vendría siendo la música y en el rumbo que ellos han tomado y nosotros además que los lazos seguirán allí, a pesar de que fue un intercambio ellos han sido una parte especial.

Mientras tanto después de la boda en la casa de Priss Y Jong Hyun.

Ella también se encontraba en la cocina en lo que veía que era lo que haría de desayunar para ambos, jamás había hecho un desayuno y menos con comida coreana se encontraba muy concentrada en su tableta leyendo en japonés alguna receta que pudiera hacer, sin embargo estaba tan concentrada que no había escuchado los pasos de él. Sino que sintió repentinamente como fue que de manera muy cariñosa había pasado sus brazos rodeando la cintura de ella, mientras le besaba la nuca, sonrojándose ella.

En lo que la veía y sonreía de manera tonta - ¿te sonrojaste que linda?- fue lo que dijo él, mientras pudo ver que estaba revisando recetas de cocina mientras se le mostraban los dos oyuelos en sus mejillas.

-Bueno yo pensaba hacer el desayuno- comentó ella, ya que sabía que él era bastante remilgoso para la comida, en eso pasaron en el programa algo que no habían pasado cuando habían estado en un restaurante japonés cuando habían salido del concierto. Era un bonus que estaba preparando el programa.

-Estás haciendo una cara- fue lo que le había dicho Priss en esa ocasión.

-Soy de estómago débil- fue lo que le dijo mientras veía la comida.

En esos momentos volvían a pasar nuevamente a lo que estaban haciendo en la casa, entonces Jong Hyun la tomo de ambas manos y le dio la vuelta hasta que la sentó en un banco cerca de la cocina.

Será mejor que cocine yo- fue lo que dijo él en lo que con su mano derecha le daba un golpecito en la nariz. Cuando ella intentó levantarse para ayudar lo en la cocina, el se volteo y entonces sonrió volviéndola a sentar de nuevo – Yo me hago cargo.

P: ¿Cómo sientes que ha cambiado ahora su matrimonio?

Priss: Estamos más cerca todavía, la boda creo que cambiado para que nos quitemos esa tensión que sentimos en un principio, creo que Jong Hyun ha estado más cercano aún más protectora.

P:¿ Después del matrimonio que ha sido para ti esta relación?

Jong Hyun : Que decir me encontrado lleno de sorpresas, conforme nos hemos acercado, ella me ha parecido muy linda sea preocupado por la situación de que soy remilgoso para la comida.

P: ¿Cómo tomaste la actitud de él cuando buscabas hacer comida?

Priss : En eso, quería que él tuviera una buena comida en la cual él pudiera disfrutarlo, no creo que haya hecho con mala intención el querer preparar el desayuno, se que la cocina no es mi fuerte, pero si quería recomensarlo.

P:¿Cómo tomó ella que tu te hicieras cargo de la cocina?

Jong hyun: He de decir, que quería regalarle algo de lo que yo cocinará, de hecho siempre hemos dicho entre nosotros (refiriéndose a Cn Blue) que siempre es para una chica muy sexy el ver a un chico en la cocina, creo que si vieron su cara cuando le serví el plato- en lo que volvía reír tontamente.

Como han cambiado las cosas verdad- comentó Jalfred, en lo que movía las hojas del programa.

Y que lo digas Jalfred- fue lo que dijo Naomi en lo que hacían sus comentarios sentados en un pequeño sofá blanco y tenían allí invitados de las parejas que se encontraban dentro del programa.

¿Y ustedes que opinan?- primero voltearon a ver a Min Woo y a Andy.

A decir Verdad Eric siempre ha sido muy reservado con eso de sus relaciones, nos sorprendió que haya querido venir al programa- comentó Min Woo.

De hecho- comenzaría Andy hablar – Eric tiene un particular forma de ser sobre todo cuando se trata de chicas y parece que con ella, le ha bajado a la comicidad que lo caracteriza.

-Yo creo que definitivamente ha sido una muy buena experiencia para él- fue lo que concluyo Min Woo.

Por otro lado volteaba T.O.P hacia donde estaban del otro lado Lee Joon y Seungho.

-Oigan chicos que opinan de G.O- T.O.P fue muy directo al respecto, Lee Joon se veía un poco serio en el programa.

-Ha decir verdad- comento tranquilamente Seungho- Me sorprendí bastante que hayan decidido hacer un matrimonio así tan internacional, creo que para G.O ha sido una experiencia muy buena.

¿Y Tu Lee Joon?- comentaba Naomi en lo que Seungho lo veía.

Bueno yo estuve en el programa también y bueno a decir verdad G.O ha ganado demasiado, creo que finalmente encontró alguien que se portará a su altura- En lo que Seungho y los demás se reían- De verdad, de hecho creo que son muy compatibles.

Del lado derecho se encontraban Jung shin y Minhyuk.

¿Ustedes que opinan?- les dijo Jalfred en lo que enfocaba la cámara a Jung Shin.

Bueno Hyung, realmente pone esa cara cuando algo le gusta demasiado- fue lo que dijo en corto Jung Shin.

Es verdad, además ya viendo a la nuna, la verdad es lo que más se acerca a lo que de verdad él ha buscado, además ella ha sido para él alguien con quien ha podido convivir más de que vamos- haciendo las cuentas Min Hyuk – 5 meses desde que este programa comenzara.

Así que estás diciendo que ¿No ha durado así con sus novias en la vida real?- En lo que Jung Shin contestaba.

No, de hecho en lo que hemos estado activos ni tiempo de andar buscando, pero si cuando éramos estudiantes no lo había visto estable.

Si, a eso me refería- fue lo que contesto Min Hyuk en esos momentos.

Vaya creo que ellos han opinado al respecto de sus compañeros y aquí les tenemos algo- Comentó Naomi en lo que les daban los sobres rojo, exceptuando a Min Woo y Andy ya que la pareja había tenido la misión final, ya que había sido una de las parejas que había seguido mucho el público coreano y ellos por ser la pareja más tradicional había recibido el sobre.

El sobre rojo lo habría recibido Seungho, en lo que Lee joon se veía un poco serio en lo que veía el sobre.

-Hay algo que te molesta- fue lo que le pregunto Naomi.

-¿A mi no, en lo absoluto?- mientras lo negaba con la cabeza y Seungho se volvía a reir.

-¿De qué te ríes?, De que ha G.O le haya ido mejor que a mí.

-Ha si ya recordamos del escándalo- fue lo que comentó Jalfred haciendo que Lee Joon se apenara.

Mientras tanto Jung Shin era quien recibía el sobre

Pues ya todos tienen el sobre de lo que será la misión final antes de la despedida- fue lo que les decía Naomi.

-Esto se va a poner muy bien- comento Jalfred.

Esto es todo por el programa de hoy – comentó finalmente Naomi- Esperen el siguiente episodio de lo que será esta misión.

Continuara…


End file.
